Save me from myself ON HIATUS
by Iheartwhitechocolate
Summary: "I want to move on and forget, when im with you i can do that". a girl lost in her own secret. a best friend trying to make up for lost time. and the guy who saves her from herself and falls in love along the way. its no fairytale but who said life's easy


AN: I just got this idea and I couldn't resist but I'll be updating my other stories soon and I'm open to suggestion and MAYBE I'll use them love u all. Btw Drew and Alli never dated in this.

Clare POV

Adam, Eli, and I are all in the back of his vintage hearse Morty when a phone rings, Adam recognizes it as his and after fumbling with it for a few seconds he answers. "Hey Drew" Adam says cheerfully to his football playing step-brother. Adam was silent as Drew spoke "Why can't mom pick you up" Adam asked noticeably annoyed; Drew mumbled an explanation on the other line. "Fine I'll ask Eli". "Ask Eli what "Eli said from the driver's seat, "Drew wants to know if you can pick him up from the ravine, he's buzzed and our mom would kill him if she found out". Eli contemplated it for a few moments before mumbling a yes, then Adam told Drew that they would be their soon and Eli began driving to the ravine as we walked in I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I saw, the face of a girl I hadn't spoken to in so long.

Adam POV

As we walked in to the ravine I saw a beautiful girl that I had never met before dancing suggestively with another girl on a cherry red pickup truck. She had gorgeous bronze skin, long silky black hair, and big brown eyes a person could lose themselves in. Eli and I noticed Clare stop in her tracks, before I could ask what was wrong she suddenly stormed forward until she was a good foot away from the pickup. Then she shouted "Alliah Indirah Bhandari get down from their right now. At that the brown eyed beauty stopped dancing her eyes widened n surprise before flashing angrily although I could have sworn there was a hint of sadness. "Bruce, Johnny help me down from hear" she shouted, two intimidated guys ran over before helping her off the truck she then stood in front of Clare. "Why the hell do you care what I'm doing" she snapped angrily. "Because, "Clare started taken aback by the angry girl "I'm your friend, did you get back together with Johnny "she finished looking at the blond guy who helped the girl down with hate in her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business but if you must know he's my friend, unlike you", Clare looked hurt at this statement, but she regained her composure and in a much softer tone said, "it is my business Alli because I care about you". Alli looked close to tears and let out a forced laugh "ha, you are really going to tell me you care about me. Yu abandoned me just like everyone else. Bruce and Johnny found me, they helped me, and they got me out of a dark place. You on the other hand know nothing about me or my life know" as she finished this statement she let a single tear fall before growing angry again. "How could you say that Als, I know you like the back of my hand". "Then you would know I haven't attended school in a month, you would know my parents kicked me out, you would know that…" her voice getting louder and angrier with each word yet hot tears were spilling down her perfect face. Johnny put a comforting hand on her shoulder before the two of them started walking away. Clare got angry by this point too no wonder you're parents kicked you out you're a slut. And you're right I don't know you because the Alli I know didn't act like a slut ". Alli swiftly turned around walked back to Clare and pinned her to the and in a low dark voice she whispered "You have no idea what I've been through" as she said this her tears fell on Clare, Bruce came over and pulled Alli off of Clare, at first she squirmed and kicked but then she let him carry her back to where Johnny was and they disappeared. Me in Eli watched Clare get up tears in her eyes as well. Eli turned to me and told me to find Drew as I left he comforted Clare. My oh my Clare bear you have a lot of explaining to do.

Clare's house

Eli POV

After we dropped Drew drunk ass off at the Torres household Adam, Clare, and I went to her house and were sitting in the living room. Adam and I were staring at Clare expectantly waiting for her to explain. "I guess you two deserve an explanation for what happened back at the ravine", we gave her 'duh' look before she started. (AN: Italics are Clare explaining, bold italics are flashbacks)

"_Alli and I met in the ninth grade before the two of you came to degrassi; we were best friends and trusted each other with everything .she started dated Johnny Dimarco the blonde guy with the short hair from the ravine. I remember one day Alli came up to me crying; __**"We had… he said…STD" "Slow down Als" I said comforting her" "me and Johnny had sex and he wasn't a virgin and he might have and STD, and he might have given one to me". **__Alli didn't get an STD but Johnny still lost her trust and they broke up. We helped each other through a lot over the course of our ninth grade year._

_ But over the summer I was away visiting my sister Darcy in Kenya and we grew apart. When I got back, Alli made an attempt to rekindle our friendship but I really didn't put much effort into and started hanging out with you guys. That's what she meant when she said I abandoned her. Believe me I wanted to stay friends with Alli, I loved her like a sister and I still do. But over the summer I realized I as holding her back she could have been so much more popular and had so much more fun. I'm so sure about what the rest of what she said was referring to, truthfully I hadn't noticed she wasn't in school and I had no idea that her parents had kicked her out. But I plan on finding out what going on with her. I wish I could have been there for her." ___

By the end of her explanation she was starting to cry again and I soothingly rubbed her back.

No one's POV

He didn't know it yet but Adam Torres had just begun his quest to save the soul of Alli Bhandari, and from that day on their fates were to be forever intertwined.

AN; tell me what ya think in a review. Toodles


End file.
